1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the useful accessible storage and transfer of containers.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The present invention relates to the storage and transfer of containers used for storage of recyclable materials.
The problem of trash collection and disposal is becoming a huge burden to this country, in regards to landfills and dumps becoming filled to capacity. State County and City authorities are faced with waste management decisions.
One popular solution is recycling. Many cities provide individual residences with recycling containers for dividing and separating different categories of trash. These containers are to be loaded with materials such as plastic, glass, aluminum cans, junk mail, paper, cardboard, etc. When filled, the containers need to be moved to the pick up spot where the authorities empty the containers. Then the containers are returned to a storage spot and filled again.
However, nothing is provided to store the containers or to transfer them to and from the pick up spot.
People are finding out that the containers use a lot of space when stored side by side, and they are inaccessible when stacked on top of each other. In addition, they are very cumbersome to move when filled.
Thereafter, inventors have developed several types of "container carts" and "trash container supporting apparatus". These developments failed to make a cart that is compatible with many different styles, shapes and sizes of containers, including the type of container issued by the city. They are limited in use to one particular container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,704 issued to James O'Malley of Glassboro, N.J., Aug. 18, 1989 for "Trash container supporting apparatus" is useful in that it stored a plurality of trash containers. The apparatus is designed around and limited to use with one type and size of trash container. The apparatus is also clumsy and awkward to move. The severe angle of the container when resting in a vertical position limits the capacity of each container. The vertical position is the most economical position for spacesaving. In the horizontal position it uses too much space and would be very costly to manufacture.
"The Cart for Recycling Container" is U.S. Pat. No. 332,335 issued to Lisa A. Cassad of Eastsummer, Wash., on Apr. 15, 1991. This patent is once again limited in use to one type and size of container. If any other trash container fits on the cart, which it may, it would be totally inaccessible because of the design. The design is to have the containers stack directly on top of each other. Both prior arts seem to limit themselves to containers only for recycling.